


[FE] Henry X Reader: True Emotions

by SheerIridescence



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Emotions, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheerIridescence/pseuds/SheerIridescence





	[FE] Henry X Reader: True Emotions

Having travelled so far with Chrom’s army, you could say you understood everyone you fought with on an incredibly deep level, considering how close you’ve been with them for so long. You managed to weasel your way into the hearts of everyone and get them to open up and become excellent communicator and fighters alike. Well… Almost everyone. Everyone except for Henry It seemed as if he was always hiding something. He smiles so often, even in the worst od situations, an even though he’s told you everything about himself, you thought that it couldn’t possibly be all. Yes, his morals were more than slightly skewed, but no one could possibly smile for that long.

In regard to that thought, one day you ended up talking with Olivia about Henry as the group marched forward into battle once again, your concern for him growing as you had recently gotten quite close with him in specific. Olivia was the easiest to talk with, so you were sure she might know something to calm your worried nerves.

“Is he truly alright, Olivia? I find it hard to believe that anyone can be that happy for so long… Especially in times like these.” You asked her, eyes filled with worry.

Pausing mid walk for a moment, Olivia glanced around to see if anyone was listening. “He told me not to tell you this but… He’s only been smiling so much to hide his true emotions. He’s a very broken individual _______. He’s… shattered. But, he smiles for you. He wants you to see him happy all the time, because he knows that if someone else is sad, you’re sad too.” She told you honestly, obviously having heard some heartfelt words from Henry.

You nodded at what she told you, quite awestruck by what he’s revealed to her. “Thank you, Olivia. I… feel like I can help him a little better now.”

“He really cares about you _______. He may be a little misguided, but he does indeed care so much.” She confirmed with a nod. “Now let’s go take care of those risen. I’ll dance to keep your spirits high the whole fight!”

You smiled and chuckled at that, always finding enjoyment in her encouraging words. “You truly are a wonderful subordinate.”

“And you a tactician.” She mimicked back, laughing a little.

Smiling and nodding, the two of you continued to walk with the rest of the group into battle, feeling quite ready to clear out a field of risen. Lead by Chrom, you were to give extra tactical commands with the others as you soon charged headfirst into battle, tome in hand and everyone at your side.

Once at the location where the hoard of risen were rumoured to be, everyone rushed into battle as the information turned out to be correct and the hoard was more like a huge mob. It was at least double the size of Chrom’s army, but that didn’t stop the charge with swords and lances blazing, knights and riders of all sorts leading with archers and mages following up at every corner, Risen fell at every turn due to the grouped power everyone put in, you commanding everyone as you ripped through the battlefield with your tomes open wide, taking advantage of some new and powerful spells you had obtained with pages whipping furiously.

The fight had been going extremely well; knocking down row after row of the undead army without faltering. Just as you thought the battle would soon finish though, a whole new mob of risen seemingly came out of nowhere and enemy lines strengthened once again. Unfortunately, you were separated from the group when this occurred, finishing off a couple of stray risen yourself. When you turned around with the expectation that the job would be done, you were horrifically greeted by a fresh new batch of them, now cornered against the treeline and cut off from the group.

“How the fuck?!” You cursed in quite a bit of shock, backing away as several of the undead creatures surrounded you. “Shit.”

Left with little time for words, you began casting spells like a madwoman trying to keep them at bay, barely picking any off with your tomb. The new ones were stronger, and your ability to keep casting lessened, the risen getting far too close to do any significant damage and kill any. You had to pull out your sword just to try and keep them at a distance, but the sheer amount of risen made that impossible. You soon received scratches and bites inches deep into your flesh, screaming out in pain as the mob quickly began to overtake you. Experiencing too many major injuries, you lost your grip on your sword and fell under the weight of the risen, fearing that you were to meet your end in this moment. Wounds got deeper, blood spilled faster, and you felt as if you let everyone down, falling here on the battlefield at the hands of rotten corpses.

Just as you began to give up though, through your slightly dulled hearing, you heard Henry’s voice scream out from afar, getting louder too as if he was physically getting closer. You couldn’t make out what he was saying, but that didn’t matter much because you were more focused on the dark masses of magic that began to swell up on all of the risen. No one could use dark magic the same way that Henry did, and judging by how the bubbling void of black and purple swallowed up every single one of the undead creatures, he was definitely behind their obliteration.

Now free of the group of risen, you looked around deliriously from your spot on the ground, the amount of blood you were losing still weakening you greatly. Then, through slightly blurred vision, you seen a dark robed figure with white hair drop down beside you, screaming loudly for a cleric. After blinking your eyes a few times, you were just barely able to make out that the figure was Henry, kneeling beside you with his arms under you to keep you from lying in your own pool of blood. Lissa was the next person to enter your blurred vision, a warm blue light washing over you the moment she got there. All of your wounds tingled with warmth, slowly closing up and healing thanks to her frequent practise in the art of healing. Your sight cleared up alongside healing of your wounds, watching the glow of her staff soon fade out as she finished the job. Just as quickly as she came though, she backed away an out of your line of sight, Henry’s grip on you shifting as he pulled you up and into his lap. The movement changing your focus, you looked up at him and became a little shocked. He was doing something you never thought he could in front of others: crying. Despite your situation, all you could think of was him and how distraught he was, wanting only for him to feel better.

“Henry,” You spoke gently, pressing your head into his chest as your hands wrapped around his. “I’m okay. You saved me. Please don’t cry.”

“You were gonna die! If you die, there’s nothing left in this world for me to smile for! Don’t die _______, please!” Henry wept, his face smothered into the top of your head as his grip on you tightened a little.

“I’m here and alive Henry, it’s okay. You and Lissa saved me, so I’m not going anywhere any time son.” You told him reassuringly once again.

“But you almost weren’t alive. I… I… My feelings for you are so strong I don’t know what I’d do. I’d… Die too. It wouldn’t be worth living anymore if you weren’t there.” He cried in a more muffled, quiet voice. His tears leaked shimmering streaks down his cheeks, falling freely onto your shoulder and soaking into the fabric of your torn tacticians cloak as he spoke. Caught in raw emotion, the blue of his irises could be seen through the heavy watering of his tears, shining only when he looked at you.

“Henry… Are you-!”

“There are things I don’t get, and feelings are some of those things, but I know love when I feel it.” He interrupted, squeezing you tighter to his chest. “I love you _______. I do, I do, I do! I smile for you because I love you.”

Hearing his confession, your heart fluttered at the words his soul spilled out for you. “Henry…” You started, shifting and moving your arms around him to hold him close. “It’s so sweet that you do that, but this… This means more. Showing me your true emotions and how you truly feel, this is special. And for the record, I love you too. I always have. I just, never knew how to tell you.”

Henry became overwhelmed with unknown emotions after you spoke, never having felt this before in his entire life. Heart beating strong, he began to blush, sweat, and cry all in the same moment, eyes absolutely shining.

“I’m okay. Dry your tears, Henry. I want you to smile again, but this time, a real and true one.”

Seeing you alive and well, hearts opened to each other as you smiled warmly up at him, he couldn’t help but to finally offer a smile just as bright back at you, feeling relieved and genuinely happy as the tears that now fell were that of happiness. In that moment you leaned up and gently kissed him, shocking him with electric sparks of joy as his face turned scarlet. His despair having turned to excitement and relief, he returned the kiss and moved his lips gently against yours, feeling contented by the softness of your pink lips regardless of any lingering bloodstains. He got a bit excited though and slowly pushed his way on top of you in a spot where the blood wasn’t staining the grass, practically lying on top of you as you kissed a while more.

You soon broke for oxygen and a laugh, giggling at his eager return of affection. Now hugging each other in the grass, him practically on top of you, you gazed into each other’s eyes with a new sense of life.

“I’ll fight by your side forever _______.” He then promised you, fingers running through your hair.

Sighing a happy sigh, you reached up and gently wiped away any lingering tears with the pad of your thumb. “Good.” You stated with a smile.

And in that moment, Henry finally flashed you one of his largest and most genuine warm smiles ever, happy purely on the fact that he was here with you, and only you. Alive.


End file.
